The Sergeant Major's Successful Failure
by KatamaDama
Summary: Keroro and Tamama have been locked in the control room by Kururu for a weapons test. With Dororo away and Giroro hospitalized, who can possibly save them? The results of the test will prove unexpected but interesting...KeroxTama, classic KG humor, fluffy.


"Hello, Mister Sergeant sir!" Tamama sang as Keroro walked in. _Unusually happy…as usual_, Keroro thought. Tamama's mouth was filled with candy and snacks galore, but somehow, the sight wasn't really gross at all; if anything, a mouthful of candy only made Tamama more adorable.

However, Keroro had only time for the first thought mentioned in the previous paragraph. He was busy, since Kururu - _that jerk_ - had done something awful to Giroro's controls, resulting in hospitalization for Giroro and the need for inspection of the base. Not to mention, Dororo had bailed out for the time being after Tamama had mistaken his veil as an apron and had stained it with his watercolors. (Serious cleaning is required to get Keronian watercolor paints off of any surface.) He had been too embarrassed to wear a rainbow in public.

Keroro sighed. Sure, Pokopen needed to be conquered sometime, but why couldn't he just play with his Gundam models and have fun sometimes? Even doing chores in the Hinata household had more appeal than doing this grody work. He inwardly groaned, and perhaps withered a bit.

After seeing him walk in, Tamama felt some concern about his beloved Sergeant. _He's been so stressed lately, and it's been such a long time since we've played Robo Wars_, Tamama thought sadly. He continued snacking while evaluating the damages. _What DID Kururu do? _Tamama shuddered. Knowing Kururu, it wasn't gonna be pretty.

"Private Tamama, what are the damages?" Keroro asked in a near-monotone. He was tired, and he just wanted to get everything over with. The base didn't appear to have much wrong with it, apart from a small blasted hole and a few buttons busted or missing from Giroro's center.

Tamama was about to tell Keroro that he didn't know, when Kururu appeared on the screen. "Ku ku ku, right into my trap! You like it? I know Giro-chan did!!!" Some shouting was heard in the background at the "Giro-chan" remark, and a figure struggling in a white hospital bed in the back matched up with the noise. Of course, Giroro's infuriation only made Kururu laugh even harder.

"T-TRAP?!" Keroro yelped in alarm. Tamama beat him to the door – to discover that it was locked! They looked at each other, at a loss for words. What had they done to deserve this - and furthermore, what was '_this_'?

"Oh, don't worry…it won't hurt too much! Kukukukuku!"

"Kururu, what's going on?!" Keroro demanded.

"I'm scared, Mister Sergeant sir…" Tamama quivered. He took the opportunity to clutch the Sergeant's arm, in much the way a damsel in distress might.

"_Ohh yeah! You got to feel the groove; the pulsing of the beat in your soul! Let's get dooooown!_" Kururu was headbanging to his music; clearly, he was ignoring everything Keroro and Tamama were saying. They vaguely heard someone shouting, "namby-pamby crap…what a load of…makes me sick!"

"That bastard…he's ignoring us…" Tamama's alterate personality hissed.

"_…come here and shake, chickadee! Shaka-shaka to the rhythm!_"

"Tamama – QUICK! Press the emergency unlock button!" Keroro screamed.

"Ku ku ku, do you really think I haven't thought of that, Sergeant?" Kururu gave one of his mischievious grins. No doubt about it, he was immensely enjoying himself! "I've been developing a very special weapon…and guess who gets to test it?"

"But…why me?!" Keroro wailed.

"Waaaah! I don't wanna die! Fuyuki, save us!" Tamama bawled.

"Oh, come on. I promise you won't end up like Giro-chan ("_IF YOU CALL ME 'GIRO-CHAN' ONE MORE TIME…_")…oh, you'll just LOVE it. Kukukukuku!!! _With our hot beat, we'll make the planet hop!_"

The screen fazed out, leaving the two soldiers utterly confused. "I wonder what the Sergeant General meant by that, 'you'll just LOVE it'?" Keroro mused. "Oh well, if we'll love it, it can't be too bad. So, what should we do in the meantime, Private Tamama?"

"I know, I know! Since we're in locked in here, let's play, Mister Sergeant sir!" Tamama cried with bubbling joy.

"Hmm…yes, it has indeed been a while since we've played, hasn't it? Okay, I get to be the cool robo man, and you can be the…the…" Keroro's eyes fazed a bit. Thoughts of playing with gundams with Tamama were pushed out of his mind. He began to think of a different game to play with the junior officer…

"…yes, it's finally begun. The Private will be pleased, I'm sure…ku ku ku!"


End file.
